Total Drama Vigor Junkies
by Chad2013
Summary: It set a huge tear release parts of Colombia from other world, it caused somehow problem in Canada which created small tears around the nation in all year along, Put however it set Duncan the punk that having nosebleeds, And dreams back at home that his dreams contain vigor's turned the contestants into monstrous freaks, because from drinks and Duncan may saved them or be doomed..
1. Part 1

In sky in July, 2007, A Huge Tear released fifthteens buildings and one is from finkton that contain ninehundreds of supples of vigors as least of few types via Charge, Devil Kiss, Return to Sender, Shock Jocky and Undertow come out them and it there are 32 citizens are seems stuck the buildings at Northern Eastern Canada. So however it quickly discovered by goverment due it set 2007 so some tracking beacons are cought them easily and Columbians are feared they are not prepared so they defended from canadan air forces are fire thier missiles at few buildings and some fire back, it lasted three day and Columbians decleared pyrrhic victory and mostly thanks to thier vigors and some ammo they got before tear send them back into thier alternate timeline and much.

Several days or Two weeks later after discovery...

Canadan goverment are begin genetical testing on subjects by reversed engieneering on vigor secrets, some them sucessfully so they planned made some of them sold to military within weeks and publicly in few more years. In Camp Wawanakwa is started thier first season within days, Duncan the Punk who mistake as lone-psycho goth is having psyche dreams in nights for next couple weeks before leaving to island, he had a dream about money until a giant and walking vigors are stupidly attack him and other teammates are quickly deformed and turned into freaks of rejected superpeople by society and last dream before he leaving to show is he at mirror looked him self before face and most of his body decaying turning his skin red and ram or goat-like face is drinks caused him to look like this so he wake up and toaching his face and look his mirror at bathroom for glad his face and body looked normal and so he back go to his bed and watched TV as right on time the new channel retelling the event of few buildings above the clouds and they showed the two vigors the same drinks that he having nightmares with, Put he said "I thinking this is Coincidence they showing the vigors but they looked excetly detailed that appear in my nighmares, Yea" so he leaving in bed and walking to outside for walk and kick at mailbox and after he kicked the mailbox, he getted somehow a nosebleed for no reason and coming back home to bathroom as he clean the nose bleed and going back to bed for rest of the night.

In morning he started left to public bus station as goes to right the bus, While at the bus that passed place some stuff is alternate replace some stuff to other stuffs from other timeline which created by tears that he keep sawing until he at dock to the island itself as he got on the boat he getted other nosebleed for same no reason, And as finally get to island and first meet the contestants and host himself that will fight againist in the first hour begin the first challenge started and A charge vigor flying down at top next to cody, And cody grab the Charge vigor which caused his brain hurted for once along his hands caused twister shaped with white vines as they glad stopped in seconds and used it to cheating as others to get Screaming Gophers win and it caused nothing as everyone are unware that cody doing is wrong. So later at night the Screaming Gophers win and Other team planned they elimated Eva due of being sexist againist all the guys which caused Duncan getted other nosebleed at cabin and this one have purpose as he clearly remebered that Ezekiel is supposed be elimated not Eva put everyone is mistake him for being insane as Tears are infected everybody minds. So after that everyone are going to sleep, However cody is drinking more Charge vigors as they come nowhere as thanks to tears that come to cody and he drinked them least three more times and he somehow looking at owen's stomach which caused cody to believe he gaining weight so he thinking to kill him for he believe him making himself fat. And also he face and forhead devloped horns and facial appearance is nearly change for rest night.

In next day, Chris McLean decleared next challenge is staying wake and few the constants are now awared that cody isn't himself however they presumed him as mentally ill and he talk about hate owen for being fat and claiming he being fat from him, He also believe he gain weight which is healthly and skinny already and he running faster than tyler, And he caused tyler mad for being fastest than himself. And Duncan want to see what going on with cody and look at him he scream as cody almost don't look human anymore as grow ram or goat like horns and ram-like face with his eyes are begin to change already as he going to his bed to find what going on with cody as he to cabin, cody was there quickly as more drink Charge vigors to block him away from his cabin bed which halfly unsuccessfully cover it as thank due of tears open the exporsure of cody addiction on Charge vigor which he drink seven times within two days. However cody did explain the vigors that drink is prefered as Soda in Early-1910's style in way and his appearance and ablity itself are body mod. to [Pretend] coming out as furry which caused Dancan to laughing Cody as he buying for that. Later Ezekiel is Walking at beach due he failed the challenge and going to sleeping at chair when at above him a Other vigor which this time is Shock Jocky vigor falling at sand four feet front ezekiel and himself wake up and started looking at it; And he started drinking it so how taste like, His hands started devloped crystrals for short time as hand go back to normal put however he unintended zapped at bird, in seconds the bird gusts spreading the air with his new electroic power and killed more birds and later critters and zapped a bear as started found four more Shock Jockies in area as tears bring four more of the drink. As he couple more times his skin turned into light purple and he growing small crystals in his forehead and back as he try cover up his body with more clothes and Cody addiction is more worse as his appearance is more non-human and he quicker than ever in hours later and few more constestants are worried about cody health and appearance and two others begin worried about ezekiel as he cover himself with more clothes and two are Duncan and Cody are thinking Ezekiel is found a new vigor of shock jocky.

Both them talking to Ezekiel in private about his addiction of Shock Jocky with showing his back that he grow small crystals in his back and Cody accidentally tell the truth that he not furry and body mod. are lie so get him away from his drinks powers and now Cody now have his Ram/Goat ears and most of face is now Ram/Goat like and his leg is now hairy and he got growing a goate that intended want to grow. So Duncan make clear Cody and Ezekiel devloped superpower from drinks, Duncan is decied those two need to stop drink the vigor due make them insane very later. So as second challenge ended with Killer Bass wins and Beth elimated due she cant do it have againist the idea of she used having a sleeping problem since she was little and glading ended in thirdteen years old, with his time Duncan doesn't Remeber Eva supposed to be elimated this time put likely due no nosebleed this time. And after that Cody and Ezekiel have planned make a secret alliance to kill them all as vigor abused is started force the two to believed everyone are moronic bastards so they planned to elimated everyone to win one hundred thousands of canadan dollars for make a bussiness together. And after that both them and everyone are heading to beds for the night and next day a new challenge is started.

In third day Chris is reveal third challenge will be dodgeball game that will lasted five rounds and everyone come excepted Cody and Ezekiel are absent due they are restroom together which is odd to Duncan that are not gay and are devloped "Friendship" so they checked on, Chris just let him go for one round and Izzy want to joined with Duncan for what going with him put Duncan dont want her becaused she ruined his looked on two as she want the two to make out. While at Lunchroom Cody and Ezekiel are drinking the vigors and talking about thier life as being human somewhat sucks as Cody appearance is now mostly nonhuman and Ezekiel still growing crystals in his back and now his crystal in at forehead is now slowly growing. And Duncan cought both him drinking with Izzy as he told her anything what going on with both them. Izzy however keep her month shut. And all them returned to Dodgeball court as they the game is now at round four and Killer Bass is winning by some shoots and Cody who covered his appearance up again from others. So he running and shoot the final one and win the fourth round and still lose after it. And third challenge ended with Killer Bass winning and Elimated DJ for not thorwing any good and later heather is walking to restroom as tear popped out undertow vigor front the sink as heather is looked at it and she mistake it as water bottle with octopus logo and so she drink it and caused her actual some pain as octopus suction cups are formed for seconds until go back to normal and stocked of fear what happened. And screamed at girls restroom for next hour and run to bed until she acrossed opon Ezekiel that he went looking to restroom and look at her that she scare of something, She told him about her hands into octopus hands and turned backed to normal after she gave ezekiel the bottle with octopus logo that he call cody with show is true appearance that was caused heather to scream put ezekiel keep her mouth shut that he, cody, izzy and poor duncan which both the two are not mutated yet already knew about this. And he talked to her about power that bottles gave them power for me and cody. And she agree about it and she join the alliance with her undertow powers that she drinks for once and for now more them to be appear to her as tears popping more undertow vigors come.

So in Fouth and Fifth Challenges which Justin and gladdly Owen are elimated, The Three are drink more vigors with now others and host are stupid reason what going on, And the three are used the powers for practices reasons with getting more vigors from tears for days for finale and Duncan is starting having romance relatingship with Courtney and until that one time katie and sadie got thier enforced vigors by ezekiel (becaused both katie and sadie also drawn from shock jocky went both them are accidentally found ezekiel's bottles in his bed of shock jocky which ezekiel cought them with his skin now more purple with now crystals in his back is growing more and now his partailly blind due of side effect and zapped them to sleep and several hours laters both waking up in thier very new junkie alliance's lair in underground mine for intended meetings about creating a junkie army that will kill the humans after they will "Win" by three). Later Courtney doing her bussiness until a Vigor which it's Devil Kiss vigor is falling top her head caused was her hurt put the tear little undo two second to make the vigor drop her on courtney's hand and worked fine and She said "Ok?!, Why a bottle falling from sky and there airplane in sight" so she tasting it a zipped the drink and it caused her hands on fired for ten second until they goes back to normal with controling the pain that vigor gave it to her and drink it to time and gave it a limited for two days since she think it taste like coco cola with so she think is speical drink that give it as secreted from everyone.

After that the five are growing stronger and now techenically hiding from surface as all them are deformed with insanity to against all humans and now kidnapped Harold and Leshawna are turned into vigor junkies though gifted them Undertow for Leshawna and Charge for Harold. While Duncan and Chris are now worried and decleared hunting challenge for to find the eighth missing contestants for let all them safe and if not all them are not found the show is canceled or deleyed by network sayed. So all them are started finding the eighth, while eighth themsleves for prepared traps from thier powers from drinks and make them all, Put Duncan tell Courtney who look "Little tanned" to "Red-ish" type about eigth contestants are freaks from the bottle give them and she telling her a vigor that give me fire powers and tells him to drink it, if not she will said break up with him, So duncan drink the Devil Kiss vigor to give her repected and fight the eighth junkie contestants to make seems they knocked to coma. So the two found the caved to clean the traps that eighth created and later the two finally made it to lair to fight the eighth so they pretended to be looked to be kidnapped by bandits. Put it minutes later the ten are started to fight put they somehow too late by Chris Mclean who try to find the contestants himself. And he feared that the eighth contestants looked like monsters. And ten looked chris as reveal is shocking... 


	2. Part 2

... Chris himself said "What the F*ck happend to you all at left", Cody saiding "So, We give superpowers from bottles, And it make us change the appearance to make us powerful, stronger, greatful and Make us to free will to be human, Humanity will die or several we chosen must be mutated...", before Chris complaining how why appearance mutated, He said "It BEEN twelwe day since show started, so why mutation make your appearance quickly you know, Mutated". He said "My horned god make weird ways..."; Before Duncan now understand is tears are mostly likely they appear as see them sometimes. He thinking and Saiding in same time "The tears being something out them and I'm thinking come from news, Which most everyone somewhat understand, Despite it very true, The contestants they attackc the host and Duncan and Courtney quickly as possible, for now they moving to other location since they found them and they nearly not attack everyone due the two used Devil kiss to defend the host, When Courtney's fire balls accidentally get Chris shoe and went fire only on the foot so it caused chris hated against transhumans, hate techologicaly and later now he was planning to left the studio caused over his foot burned. So he before left, as let Chef Fitzroy Hatchet to be the host for rest of series. Put a tear undo few seconds and add it now Vigor Junkies Cody and Ezekiel to Kidnapped him to make him rot and forced to drink the vigors to make them a soldier of thier army and make him more insane than they thought to do as Returned to Sender is now appear from at tear recently. So they planned from him they just talk about.

So that other contestants are already heared about the eighth contestants are "monsters" from vigors since Duncan, Courtney and Chris tell them about it, So Duncan and Chef Hatchet will created a "Chanllege" to defending themselves together from the contestant junkies a battle at camp so if they win, the police will take them to psychric hostpial. Later the Contestants junkies are having other plans to attack at resort to kidnapped the other contestant so they ceased to finshed the army and they do in few more days to prepared of invadison at resort as they still remembers or they steal the brochures of about it. The Duncan/Hatchtet group are forting the campsite from contestant junkies, so they wait for few hours for them, put they didn't come and Caused Hatchet now understand the junkies are at resort so the three are needed go there for getting the few contestants quick as they in twenty minuties, There they there the junkies are mostly destorying the resort and they thinking junkies are closely found the few contestants and killing at employees of resort, Put went get there heather who now octopus-like monsterous junkie are saw the three and attacking the three to distracting from getting other contestants for next several minutes until a tear now popped out at barrel of unusal vigor call "Murder of Crows", So Duncan and Hatchet try the new vigor and Duncan drinked first of new vigor and his hands are turned little into crow-like hands in seconds, It turned back to normal put with crow in left arm. And hatchet is little scare about the drink and Duncan call him loser, Which make Hatchet to drink the vigor and it Caused actual pain to him which ironic that he brave to overcome pain. And Duncan ask Courtney to distacted her with Devil Kiss vigor to attempted her distracted from us. She agree and she mostly distracted her from Duncan and Hatchet.

And Duncan and Hatchet are Pared now and they will fight her now with crows, And Heather call quits and need help of other two junkies (Which are Sadie and Katie), so as heather leaves to get sadie and katie to leave with some sucess to find the other the contestants, so heather, sadie and katie finds the four and last one is "already running back to his home". So as Heather, katie and sadie leaves. DJ who been finding at jantior closet for away from three monsters. Dancan eventally found DJ at Dinner room which the room is destoryed by three, Dancan ask where the other, DJ said about the about "A second plan to also invaded the campsite within two hours" so they came back at boat to back to island as they boat a gift for Duncan and Courtney which it is a yellow jar and it claimed it sugar-lemonade for two, And it from of R.L. two time so they just drink it for how taste it feel nothing and tear that have few more Devil Kiss vigors for Courtney and couple Charge vigor for Duncan as same people that give them the Sheld Infusion which Courtney now see it named of that. And just off and the two drink the vigor until they go to camp its not attacking now.

As they now there the four and find place is fine and there little time to prepare for battle against the junkies, And free the others with former host and arrest the eighth contestants for vandalism and kidnapping the hostages. So they now prepared to fight as a other tear released a other new vigor of Bucking Bronco are now found in at dock and Hatchet used it, drink it and caused other pain on to him. Duncan and Courtney are now drinking the vigors to fight the monsterous contestants out of here, Than later capture them, And freeing the hostages. But is worst that former host is now Returned to Sender junkie that he fly himself without stuck in thin air and little bit of Undertow junkie too with some octopus eyes and little stuckers in hands, which he swimming he along with heather and other junkies are using the sail boats into the campsite. In next minute they will attack and get us into them if we loss the battle at campsite. So they came and started the attack the campers and current host Fitzory Hatchet, So it Hatchet, Duncan and Courtney fire back at them as battle last minutes as few tears pop up and release few same vigors put now induced medic pack, Soft drink as normal one, And new vigors of Old Man Winter and Possession which only for Duncan. In a second duncan used the Old Man Winter for freezing the Junkies to give time other contestant to escape from island alive. However Courtney grabbed Possisson for later purposes, Later of battle last four hours with no hope in sight as vigor effect are off everytime due of junkies are powerful and need more helped from hatchet and his girlfriend for more power as he used Devil Kiss Vigors several time and also used Charge vigors few times and he nearly transmutating with ram/goat DNA and Courtney used Devil Kiss twelve times and that cost most of her appearance red skin with creating red crystals in nearly all of her body parts, And both them are almost winning as they almosted killed every junkie in battlefield, while Chef Hatchet used Murder of Crows eight times as he bit transmutating with crow DNA and he nearly aid the two to win the battle very good. Until Cody and Eziekiel came to fight and tell three to accused to be hypocritcs which is obvious true by fate as all Say "NOOOOOOO!" for no reason and however still true. So Duncan is quickly dramatic stock of himself which itself is came out of nowhere, that how He Have I Become to protected my girlfriend and money, try to be good at everyone with years of be stucked of perfectist family of police family so please killed me, killed me. Cody did try to kill him put he remebered that he justed drink the sheld infusion for how tasted it is.

So he trying to swimming to get eaten by sharks but the damn nosebleed wont let him to do it. So he ask the universe why him and Duncan how remeber about police from america with daughter and beth know a book of a guy that keeps for mystery and noir and both read the book all it and that he Reincarnation of Booker Dewitt, why until the Twins and Dewitts themself came nowhere are here to explain why the vigors and tear to appears everywhere in canada and he only see the changes on to him and they know courtney steal the possession vigor to get duncan charm and winning the season. And somehow Cody "Hallucted" and "Mistake" Booker as Horned God as he isn't immune to major effects on vigors in other timeline which cody don't understand why he saiding for and Luctece presumed to be side effects from the tears as themself don't know how why cody said that. So Duncan said "I'm ruined, they all ruined and you four, Is your fault that everyone is this" so he try to attack them put tear wall block him and fall to ground, while the four them while get boat and left of the island and removing the sail boats by tears and caused the contestants and two host stuck the island until some people will found the island and also erased the show existance along the studio, put not

So at end Duncan and other enforced to stucked that island with supples of vigors and normal soft drinks and some food for months and they see them to be turned into crypted monsters by people if they go to island as say by luteces.

And end of the story of contestants and host cant overcome the vigor addiction and they will be stuck there for several years to come... 


End file.
